


Strapped

by ciaan



Category: DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: kink_bingo, Drabble, F/F, F/M, Other, Strap-Ons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 11:38:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/661566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciaan/pseuds/ciaan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU girl-Kon and Tana and a strap-on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Strapped

“You’re so wet for me, Superman,” Tana says as she thrusts in.

Kona moans and pushes back. She rubs at Tana’s clit with her TTK but she’s losing concentration, and that’s why the dildo is strapped on, because no way Kona would want to drop it in the middle of things. “Faster, oh, fuck,” she gasps out and Tana speeds up. Kona tilts her head back over the edge of the bed and digs her nails into Tana’s shoulders and opens up and takes it, rocking her hips brokenly as Tana fucks her hard until she comes with a shout.


End file.
